1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an opening and closing support mechanism and an apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
As an opening and closing mechanism to be used for an opening and closing member which opens and closes around a support shaft as a pivot with respect to main bodies of various apparatuses, the following applied to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile, etc., are known.